Invisible Melody
by Count.Applesauce
Summary: Bella Swan has a serect that could change the humanity of vampires. As destiny unfolds, Bella learns there is much more than just vampire and werewolf. REMAKE OF LETTERS TO GOD! BxE Jx O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Invisible Melody

Chapter One. Witness.

When people ask me what I want to do in life I can only look at them with self loathing. What life? I don't have a life, well at least a life like they have, normal. It was something I had wished to have since the sixth grade when the first, as I like to call it, phase hit. It was something I had to keep hidden… as a matter of fact, something I'm still hiding. If anyone can remember the sixth grade it would be me. While other kids had to worry about minor changes, you probably remember those videos…I had to worry about a monstrosity that would blow the normal children's "major phases" up in their faces.

The first few months I would experience some type of heightened sense; at first it was my sight then my hearing, so on and so forth. Later on I started to develop changes in my appearance, my hair became healthier, shiner-it even had luster. My skin turned milky pale and I became stronger, faster then your average human, my body shape changed into something I guess you can say lover than a Victoria's Secret model. I had to admit to myself I was the most stunning being to walk the earth, not to be vain or anything but I was. But time passed and people where beginning to discover my appearance didn't change, I was frozen in time as a 17 year old. The days flew as I began to harness my powers, slowly, one by one. The only powers I didn't have were mind reading and fortune telling. Months passed and I moved to Forks, as much as I hated it here it wasn't just good for Mom but it was good for me, I had finally discovered how to hide my appearance, turning me into something of a plain Jane, hiding my new developed wings with ease. But Charlie of course knew what was happening and asked me while I maintained my disguise, even at my new home.

I wondered why I always kept my disguise, it wasn't like I was afraid of being discovered, after all I could just zap their memory and things would be ok. I let my mind wander while I sat waiting for Edward to return from hunting. Home, sitting in my room I thought about my pass and my future, even the possibly of telling Edward what I was…but the truth of the matter is, I didn't even know what I was. I felt so selfish, after all he told me about his family and their vampirism, he let me into his world while I left him in the dark, letting him think that I was human. I sighed and moved into the kitchen still pondering if I was going to tell him, after all it only seemed fair. I began wiping the counters going through the list of mindless chores while I started off a conversation that would give him free passage to the truth.

"We need to talk…" I said the words out loud, hearing them role off my tongue with difficultly, it was the classic breakup line, and there was no way I was using that.

"Edward, I haven't been completely honest with you…" I again said the words glancing at the spoon I was currently washing, why does it have to be this hard? I stood there from a few minutes, staring at the spoon like it would give me some type of refuge.

"Edward, I have something I need to tell you." There, clean and simple. I suddenly felt to cold arms circle my waist and musical laughter sound off in my ear.

"What is it my love?" He asked staring down at me with butterscotch eyes. It was now or never, "Edward, if I was anything but human would you hate me?" I slowly broke his hold on me, standing at an arms reach while I watched his face mold into a mask of confusion.

"I could never hate you Bella..." He stopped and looked at me, no doubt trying to read my mind, I winced this was going to be a lot harder than I thought, and I was afraid. No one was ever known the secret I hid behind a costume.

"I hope your right." I said and took two steps back.

"Bella you know, I…" Before he could say anything I took a few more steps backward.

"Edward, don't move." I watched him become a living statue in front of my very eyes; I looked at him one last time before I let the light engulf my ever-changing shell.

AN: Okay guys I'm going to put a pause on Letters to God simply because I ran bored with the story along with ideas. So I decided to write this instead I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review, PLEASE!

Thanks, C.A.


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible Melody

Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

I stood their biting my lip. Did I make a mistake? Was this the wrong choice, why did I even do this? I screamed inside my head trying to make since of the stunt I had just pulled. Edward continued to watch me, scanning my body like I was new type of foreign land, he watched every move I made, examined the to feathery contraptions on my back. I remained frozen unsure weather or not to make a run for it, I was unsure of myself, more unsure then I had been in my life, and I suddenly was truly afraid.

Would he leave me again? The thought echoed in my mind like a nightmare that just wouldn't leave you. I couldn't bare the thought of him gone…again; I slowly could fell my heartbeat slowing while the frozen glacier fought for control. Edward stood their watching while I slumped to the knees, my heart breaking into a thousand little bitty pieces. I could hear myself whisper but I couldn't understand what I was saying, the only words that seemed coherent were, "I'm so sorry…so sorry."

I sat there for what felt like hours my angelic form shaking with violent sobs, my wings unfolded themselves allowing my tips to touch the floor, my shoulders slumped and my body language screamed depression. I suddenly wished it would all end, that I didn't exist, at I could see they light that everyone talked about. But it could never be that easy for me. I felt two marble strong cold arms encircle my waist pulling me but and crushing me against his chest.

"Shh, shh Bella" he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up into his honey orbs and saw what I was looking for love and understanding, but surprisingly it only made me fell worse.

"Why don't you hate me?" I whispered, wincing at the words.

Edward only held me tighter allowing me to ruin his shirt with my salty water works.

"I could never hate you, Bella." He said kissing the top of my head while I leaned into his embrace.

"But I lied!" I cried my voice breaking, "I lead you to believe that I was something that I'm not… " I was in agony, he should hate me.

"I know" He said letting his voice waver, "but you told me right? It's okay you were afraid, I understand." He said before leaning down to kiss me.

A few hours later we where sitting in the living room like nothing happened, just enjoying eachothers company. I was still in my true form and I know longer had to hide behind a mask, I could finally be my true self. We sat there along time in silence, intill Edward spoke up.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

He hesitated, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

I took a deep breath to prepare myself, "Sure."

"Just out of curiosity…" he mumbled, "How long have you been…like this."

I couldn't reach his eyes to I decided to stare at my dusty VCR, "Roughly two years… but my transformation started in the sixth grade?" He looked down of me confused.

"Why did you change?" He asked his eyes holding a huge amount of curiosity.

"I don't know" I emitted.

"Hmmm"

"The truth is I don't even know what I am Edward." I said looking to his eyes, "I just know that I'm not human."

"That's for sure" he said taking a intake of my sent, "you don't smell like a human."

I looked at him confusion covering my features, "What do I smell bad?"

"No, not at all, if it's possible you smell even better." I laughed and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward! Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Nice Bella, I thought to myself, he doesn't make a fuss and you hurt him, nice going.

"No. But when we get home, ask Emmett to arm wrestle, that should be fun to watch."

The night carried on much like that, us wrapped up in each other, smiling, laughing. It felt good not to hide anything anyone. I took it beyond myself and even showed Edward my powers; he was of course fascinated, not only with me, but my wings also. I silently prayed to whatever divine power than let me have him; silently I thanked it for everything.

"Can I ask just one more question?" Edwards face turned suddenly serious.

"Shoot."

"Well, if you're already immortal-then why did you keep asking me to change you?" He stared at me with sudden curiosity, I could only sigh.

"I thought it would make me seem more human" I stated look up at his handsome face, "And then after three days of faking pain, well, I was going to show you me." I said gesturing my hand toward my body.

"It sure worked." He chuckled slightly, "But it did give me a major headache."

We laughed for a few moments in till I felt my eyelids flutter, Edward noticed and began humming my lullaby.

"Sleep my Bella, we have a big day tomorrow."

That was the last thing I heard before I was swept off to my dreams, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

AN: So how do you like it so far? Any ideas what Bella is?

Review Please!

Thanks so much,

CA


	3. Chapter 3

Invisible Melody

Chapter Three. Dream Meeting.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

I struggled, my feet slipping with the mud that coated them. The black stone, white marble mixture of a stairway never seemed to end. And I was struggling to reach the gates I could see in the distance, just barely in my sight, before all time ran out. I willed my feet to move faster, pumping my leg muscles to lead me to the end of this dimension. I cried out when I saw the gates; they weren't gates of freedom, of exit.

Flames shot up and smothered the black iron frame crackling like popcorn inside a microwave; I froze in place wondering where the hell I was. Little did I know, I was standing in front of the gate into Hell. The flames uprooted again, flashing images of ash covered skeletons, their expressions molded into a look of horror while their eye sockets glowed a painful maroon. As the flames crackled so did their laughter, rattling off into the pitiful imitation of a sunset gone wrong. The gray sky merging into fierce strokes of bloody orange, hazy on the horizon, just like I was.

The flames submerged, allowing the scorched soil to exhale black puffs of smoke. My attention was caught by the puke-yellow ceacher leaning against the ruined stone column, an ancient language imbedded into its crumbling walls.

The demon smiled, forcing me to see its jagged teeth, all three sets, which spiked out like a viperfish. I could see the blood in his gums, the little maggots tearing at his tongue, the cracks in his bloodied lips. I stepped backward my eyes lingering on his frame, the left side of his skull was crushed inward, looking like a lot of his skin did- cracked mud. Blood was streaming out profusely but I couldn't look away. His facial features where terrifying, three black cat eyes set in a perfect line, the deep canon where his nose should have been was again bleeding profusely. The wary lines in his forehead, the left cheek turning a puke green from where he had been bruised, his missing ear and the ear which had been half cut, all seemed like something straight from a children's book when he moved toward me.

His body was cut up and torn, deep gashes stretching across his torso. The demon couldn't walk straight; instead he walked like the baby eater straight out of the Pans Labyrinth film, dragging his left leg where his foot was cut off at the heel. I was too afraid to move, paralyzed, I screamed for help. The demon chuckled faintly as he stood next to me, smacking his breath directly into my face. The stench was horrid; the worst smell you could every experience, the smell of rotting corpse, and the stench of decaying fish and rotten eggs along with BO-the smell of death.

I screamed struggling to get away, "What's the matter deary?" He said breathing into my face. I grabbed my stomach praying that I could get away, or at least never smell that odor again. I was still in my true form; the blue hues of my wings sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Did you get lost?" He smiled, I cringed.

Suddenly a beam of white light crashed into the opposite side of the hellhole, blinding the creachor. I ran toward what I thought was an exit, but I was mistaken. I now stood in front of a parallel model of the gate into Hell, this gate had the same frame only it was much more…heavenly. The white marble stone glowed with a pearl shine, like ivory. The angelic carvings of angels replaced the ash-covered skeletons allowing their gold trim to shine like diamonds in the sunlight. Yes this gate was exactly what I wanted, a refuge. I started to run toward the gate gasping when something stopped me.

A white figure stepped out of the light, blinding me with its aura. The girl in white was about my height, no older than fifteen with long black hair ruffling in the breeze that seemed to come with this gate. Her green eyes shown with delight when she saw me but quickly turned to disgust when the demon moved.

"Alexander" she greeted, the vile demon smiled.

"Julia." Alexander spat her name like it was some type of poison.

I stood there watching not sure to bolt or let them have me, Julia stepped toward me slowly like I was some type of frightened animal.

"The girl is mine" Alexander said pointing to me, "I saw her first."

"And you have the compassaty of a three year old" Julia snarled, flapping her wings possessively.

"You know the rules."

"So do you." Julia moved toward me putting a hand on my wings.

"This one was already marked, she is untouchable to your kind." Julia smiled a friendly smile at me, myself not knowing what to do looked at her with a dumb expression.

"My master will not…"

"Your master has no part in this, the time has come and the girl is here, now if you don't mind will you please scamper off to where ever it is that you came from? I fear that you are frightening my girl." Julia stepped in front of me then, guarding me from Alexander. She glared at him, an icy glare that would even send Rosalie running for the hills.

Rose…

Edward…

I fell to my knees hugging myself, feeling my composer break into millions of pieces, would I ever get back? Julia knelt down pulling me to my knees when Hells gate disappeared, she pulled me to her shoulder when I continued sobbing.

"You love him that much don't you." I nodded filling worthless.

"Then I will return you to him…in a moment " she smiled.

"What do you want from me?" My voice was shaky and I hated it.

"I want you to start doing your job."

"Job?" I looked at Julia confused, since when did I have a job?

"Yes, you're the vampire protector" she paused looking off toward the gate, "You allow them, once their time is up, to be allowed into heaven."

I shifted, "Okay, so I'm an angel?" I asked.

"No, you're much more than just an angel Bella" she paused when I shot her a confused expression.

"Okay, to get technical, you are an angel, a freakishly strong one, that ONLY deals with vampires."

"Okay." She sighted getting back to the point.

"It's your mission, that's why the Creator made you, to restore their lives. They will still be vampires but their souls will be returned to them."

"Like Edward"

"Yes, exactly like Edward" she smiled, "you gave him his soul back, his whole family."

I was starting to understand, all the changes, Edward's enlightenment, it was all coming together.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes."

"Okay well I'm going to send you back…"

"Wait!" I cut her off, "What happens after their soul is returned, how do I know when it is returned?" Julia smiled.

"When their soul is returned nothing will happen intil they reach the gates from there they will judged just like everyone else, but not for their vampirism or their feeding habits, but for the purity level of their soul." I listened my brain trying to file all this information.

"As for the other question, well, their eyes will change color, when they feed." I nodded this was a lot to take in.

"Okay one more thing Bella, I will send you letters explain what you're missions and also just for a check up, I can't always watch you." She smiled, "I'll see you soon."

I woke up to Edward face three inches from mine, worry clear on his face.

"Bella are you all right?" He asked checking me for a fever. I stretched in my bed, "Much better than fine." I smiled trying to reassure him.

"Let's go see the family."

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update it's been…eventful around here for a few days.

Please Review! And thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

CA


End file.
